Truth or Dare
by RPGuT
Summary: Sasuke kalah dalam permainan truth or dare dan memilih dare. Karena kalah dalam permainan, Sasuke ditantang oleh Karin untuk mendapatkan kalung seorang eksekutif muda, Namikaze Naruto. Saat Naruto melakukan wawancara, Sasuke mulai melaksanakan misinya untuk mendapatkan kalung tersebut. (NarufemSasu)(Complete)


**Request dari kak Asia Tsuki Tenshi**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary : Sasuke kalah dalam permainan truth or dare dan memilih dare. Karena kalah dalam permainan, Sasuke ditantang oleh Karin untuk mendapatkan kalung seorang eksekutif muda, Namikaze Naruto. Saat Naruto melakukan wawancara, Sasuke mulai melaksanakan misinya untuk mendapatkan kalung tersebut. Akankah ia mendapatkan kalung milik eksekutif muda itu dengan mudah? Atau malah sebaliknya?**

 **Pair : NarufemSasu**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU,OOC,Typo(s),Gender switch,Gaje,Dll**

 **My Teacher Is My Love By R** **PGuT**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Karin : 20 tahun**

 **Namikaze Naruto : 25 tahun**

 **Catatan : Pakaian yang digunakan Chara tidak dijelaskan secara terperinci, bayangkan saja Sasuke seperti ibunya, Karin menggunakan pakaian aslinya, dan untuk Naruto menggunakan setelan kantor saat bekerja**

 **.**

Beast Tail Cafe, dua wanita tengah duduk di salah satu meja yang telah mereka pesan.

Mereka terlihat seperti tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik, tapi sebenarnya hubungan mereka sangat baik. Hanya saja karena respon yang berbeda dari awal membuat salah satu diantaranya malas menanggapi yang lainnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, merasa dipermainkan oleh sahabatnya. Ia datang ketempat yang tidak diinginkannya karena paksaan dari sahabat berambut merahnya.

Wanita itu duduk disalah satu kursi cafe dengan meja bernomor sembilan. Rambut hitam panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai dan terbang terbawa angin, wajahnya tampak tenang dan biasa saja, tidak dipedulikannya tatapan kesal dari sahabatnya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau membosankan sekali!" sahabatnya membuka suara, merasa bosan dengan sikapnya yang tampak tenang.

"Ck! Setidaknya berbicaralah!" kini sahabatnya itu benar-benar kesal, sedangkan dirinya sendiri sibuk memainkan sendok yang berada didalam Espresso Cup-nya.

"Hey! Apa kita pergi kecafe hanya untuk berdiam diri? Kupikir setelah kau kalah dalam permainan dan memilih truth lalu menceritakan tentang kisah cintamu yang tidak tersampaikan, semuanya akan normal kembali." dalam satu tarikan nafas, sahabatnya itu mengungkapkan hasil pemikirannya.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Mana mungkin keadaan akan normal kembali, setelah aku menceritakan semuanya. Kau malah menertawakanku! Seakan itu lucu Karin!" matanya melotot marah, membuat Karin memekik pelan karena kaget.

Karin menyeruput kopi yang telah dipesannya sejak tadi, sedikit menyergitkan dahi saat melihat kopi milik sahabatnya tidak berkurang sedikitpun, "Kopimu tidak diminum? Kopi itu pasti sudah dingin sekarang."

"Biarkan aku menenangkan diri dulu, Karin." Sasuke memijit pelipisnya.

Karin memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, kedua tangannya sibuk memainkan jarum berbeda ukuran yang digunakannya sebagai penentu siapa yang menang dan kalah dalam permainan truth or dare sebelumnya.

"Ayolah, hal yang telah berlalu jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan truth or dare sekali lagi?" Karin mengoyang bahu Sasuke pelan, namun sahabatnya itu tetap saja diam.

Karin mendesah pasrah, namun setelah itu otak jeniusnya memberikan sebuah ide cemerlang pada dirinya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin rahasia yang baru saja kau ceritakan terbongkar, maka kau harus bermain truth or dare sekali lagi!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

Senyum misterius muncul diwajah Karin, membuat perasaan Sasuke jadi tidak tenang, "Kau tidak maukan kalau rahasiamu kubongkar hingga semua teman kampusmu mengetahuinya?"

"Ya ampun! Kupikir kau akan menjaga rahasiaku!" desis Sasuke marah, tangan kanannya sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan sendok.

"Tentu akan kusimpan rahasiamu seorang diri. Yah, kalau saja ada peraturan untuk menjaga rahasia dari awal," Karin tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah pucat dari sahabatnya, kemenangan kini berpihak padanya.

Sasuke menatap Karin tidak percaya, dirinya merasa tertipu oleh sahabat baiknya itu.

"Yang benar saja Karin, kenapa harus bermain truth or dare lagi? Bagaimana kalau kau memesan apa saja yang kau suka, masalah bayaran biar aku yang mengurusnya." ucap Sasuke panik, takut kalau rahasianya terbongkar.

Karin menggelengkan kepala pelan, senyuman masih setia menempel diwajahnya, "Keputusan tidak bisa diubah, Sasuke."

"Astaga! Kumohon Karin!" Sasuke memasang wajah memelas layaknya seorang anak yang ingin permen, namun Karin terlihat biasa saja, tidak mempan dengan efek wajah Sasuke yang terlihat imut dimatanya.

"Ck! Kau payah Karin." sambungnya setelah mendapat respon yang tidak memuaskan dari sahabatnya.

Karin menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Sasuke, "Langsung saja treth or dare-nya," dia terdiam sesaat, "Atau, rahasiamu yang terbongkar jika kau tidak mau."

Sasuke berdecak sebal, ia merasa dipermainkan oleh Karin. Tapi mau tidak mau permainan truth or dare harus diterimanya sekali lagi, takut rahasianya diketahui semua orang. Tentu ia takut, karena harga diri seorang Uchiha sangatlah tinggi.

"Oke, oke aku akan main sekali lagi," Sasuke menjauhkan Espresso Cup miliknya.

Karin tertawa kecil, ia tahu benar bagaimana cara membujuk sahabatnya itu, "Kau siap?" tanya Karin memastikan.

"Um," Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Karin tersenyum tipis, tangannya menggenggam dua jarum yang berbeda ukuran tersebut. Menyisahkan ujung jarum yang masih dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke.

Karin mendekatkan tangannya pada wajah Sasuke "Sekarang, ayo pilih jarummu Sasuke. Ingat! Kalau kau memilih yang paling pendek, maka kau kalah." ia memberi peringatan agar sahabatnya tidak salah memilih lagi.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menarik nafas yang dalam dan berharap agar kemenangan berpihak pada dirinya, "Ak-aku mulai." dengan gugup ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya untuk memilih salah satu jarum yang akan menjadi penentu.

Jari telunjuknya ditempelkan diatas jarum yang berada dibagian kanan.

Karin tersenyum melihatnya, "Apa kau yakin?" tanya Karin memastikan, karena Sasuke terlihat seperti ragu dalam memilih.

"Semoga," balas Sasuke lirih.

"Kalau kau memang merasa yakin dengan jarum pilihanmu, maka tariklah jarumnya" Karin mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Glek!

Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah, wanita berdarah Uchiha itu mulai menarik jarum pilihannya dengan hati-hati.

Perlahan-lahan jarum mulai terlihat, sedikit demi sedikit, karena gugup ia memejamkan mata, dan setelah sepenuhnya jarum diambil dari genggaman Karin, matanya perlahan terbuka menatap jarum yang ada ditangan kanannya.

Tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan jarum pilihannya seraya berdoa 'Semoga pilihanku ini tidak salah tuhan!"

Karin tertawa kecil melihat raut muka dari sahabatnya yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, "Kau sudah memilih, kalau begitu jarum yang ini milikku," Karin meletakkan satu-satunya jarum yang tersisa diatas meja.

Wajah Sasuke melongo lucu ketika melihat Karin meletakkan jarum miliknya.

"Nah! Sekarang letakkan juga jarum milikmu disamping jarum milikku, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk, diletakkannya jarum miliknya disamping jarum milik Karin secara perlahan.

Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat jarum miliknya yang jauh lebih pendek dari jarum milik Karin.

"Hahahaha..." Karin tertawa keras memancing pandangan heran dari semua orang, "Sasuke, aku menang."

Sasuke mendengus, melihat wajah Karin yang tampak puas penuh dengan kemenangan sangatlah buruk dimatanya untuk saat ini.

Karin mencoba menghentikan tawanya, "Haha, aku menang. Sasuke kau pilih truth atau dare?" tanya Karin sambil mengusap air matanya yang sempat jatuh.

Sasuke diam.

"Hey! Kau pilih truth atau dare?" Karin memicingkan mata.

"Ck! Sabar sebentar, aku sedang berpikir!"

Sasuke mengulum bibir bawahnya, bingung harus memilih truth atau dare. Sebenarnya apa gunanya memainkan permainan bodoh ini? Apa menguntungkan para anggota pemain?, pikirnya. Oh sepertinya akan menguntungkan bagi yang beruntung, pikirnya lagi.

"Kenapa berpikirnya lama sekali sih? Setahuku Uchiha itu pintar dan cepat dalam memikirkan sesuatu," keluh Karin, karena terlalu lama mendapat jawaban dari sahabatnya.

"Kau itu kenapa terlalu buru-buru, santai saja. Aku pasti akan memilih." Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, Karin yang melihatnya hampir saja mencubit pipinya kalau tidak ditepis cepat oleh tangannya.

"Haish! Kau itu sangat menggemaskan jika seperti itu nona Uchiha." ucap Karin sambil mengelus tangannya.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk memilih?" sambungnya tidak sabaran.

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tidak dihiraukannya ocehan Karin yang minta jawaban pasti darinya.

'Kalau aku memilih truth, maka rahasiaku yang lain akan diketahuinya! Misalnya seperti bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa secantik ini, atau bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjadi pintar!' otak sang Uchiha tengah berpikir keras.

Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung melihat Sasuke yang menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke frustasi?, pikirnya berlebihan.

'Tapi, kalau aku memilih dare, bisa saja Karin akan menantangku untuk melakukan hal yang bodoh, dan itu akan membuat harga diri keluarga Uchiha turun drastis.' Sasuke mengosok-gosok wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ahhhh! Aku gila!" Sasuke menjambak pelan rambut hitamnya, membuat Karin memekik karenanya.

"Sasuke kalau tidak kuat angkat dan lambaikan tanganmu lalu bilang _'aku tidak kuat'_ kepada semua orang!" Karin melengos, tangannya sibuk memainkan jarum miliknya.

Sasuke berhenti menjambak rambutnya, sedikit berdecak sebal karena candaan Karin yang tidak membantu, "Dasar aneh! Kau pikir ini permainan uji nyali?" Karin terkekeh mendengarnya, matanya menatap Sasuke yang terlihat sangat bingung.

"Enghh..." Sasuke mengerang, perasaannya masih bingung. Dirinya masih ragu harus memilih apa.

"Huft! Baiklah aku pilih dare saja." sambung Sasuke pasrah.

"Wah!" senyuman lebar muncul diwajah Karin, ia memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah atas pilihan Sasuke. Seakan akan yang dipilih sahabatnya adalah hadiah uang sebesar 5 milyar.

Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya, semua penghuni cafe melihat kearahnya, membuat Sasuke merasa risih, "Hey! Hentikan tepuk tangan bodohmu itu!" tangan putihnya mencoba untuk menghentikan Karin.

"Oke, oke." Karin mengangkat kedua tangannya, merasa baik-baik saja ditatap oleh semua orang.

"Tapi, kira-kira tantangan yang cocok untukmu apa ya?" Karin melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

Matanya sibuk mencari sesuatu atau seseorang yang mungkin bisa jadi bahan tantangan untuk Sasuke.

Sampai pada akhirnya matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik baginya, ia menatap lekat seorang pria muda berambut pirang yang duduk dimeja bernomor tiga tengah bebicara dengan salah satu pelayan cafe.

Karin menyipitkan matanya, pendengarannya difokuskan kepada pria pirang tersebut.

"Ya, aku pesan yang ini. Hmm, bisa lebih cepat bukan?"

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar percakapan pria itu. Sasuke memandangnya bingung.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Sekarang lihatlah, siapa yang berpikir lama?" Sasuke menyentak bahu Karin, membuat empunya terkejut dan segera melihat kearahnya.

Karin memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang agak mereng, "Ah..emh..ini...itu..Sa–"

"Ini, itu. Apa sih?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabaran.

Karin menampar wajahnya sendiri, mencoba menyadarkan sebagian dirinya yang masih berada dialam khayal.

"Oke," Karin mengelus kuat dadanya, "Baiklah. Sasuke, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan tantangan yang sangat menarik untukmu." ia mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Glek!

Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "Apa tantangannya? Katakan cepat!" ucapnya mendesak Karin, ia mengoyang pelan meja.

"Sungguh?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, kau tahukan pria itu?" Karin menunjuk pria yang akan dijadikan sebagai bahan tantangan untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mengikuti arah jari telunjuk karin, matanya membelalak kaget setelah tahu pria yang ditunjuk oleh Karin.

Karin tersenyum sesaat setelah melihat ekspresi kaget dari sang Uchiha.

"Kau gila!? Dia itukan Namikaze Naruto, eksekutif muda yang dibicarakan banyak orang!" Sasuke menatap Karin tidak percaya.

Karin menopang dagu dengan punggung tangannya, "Yah, dia tampan." pujinya dengan sebuah senyuman centil. "Kau harus bisa mendapatkan kalung emas yang berada dilehernya itu nona Uchiha," tambahnya, menunjuk kalung yang digunakan sang eksekutif muda.

"Tap–"

"Jangan menggunakan kata tapi, pokoknya kau harus mendapatkan kalung milik eksekutif tampan itu," Karin melihat Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus memikirkannya sendiri Uchiha!"

"Ya ampun! Sungguh kau gila, Karin!" desis Sasuke tidak terima.

Karin mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celana pendeknya, "Kau kirim saja bukti kalau kau mendapatkan kalungnya ke akun facebook milikku," Karin menggoyang-goyang ponselnya.

"Ck! Kalau memang itu maumu, baiklah. Tapi tidak akan semudah dan secepat yang kau bayangkan." Sasuke memandang Karin kesal, kakinya bergerak gelisah.

"Hmm," Karin mengelus dagunya, ia sibuk berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau batas waktunya tiga hari?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan pemikiran sahabatnya, "Kau gila!? Mana mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan kalung itu hanya dalam tiga hari!" Sasuke berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas dalam, "Kau harusnya tahu, aku harus melakukan pendekatan, lalu aku harus membuat orang itu percaya sepenuhnya padaku. Dan barulah aku bisa meminta kalungnya dengan mudah!" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar, nafasnya sulit untuk diatur karena ia terlalu memaksa untuk berbicara meski pasokan udara sudah menipis.

Karin terkekeh pelan mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, "Percuma saja Uchiha manisku, waktumu tetap tiga hari. Tidak akan berubah, oh. Aku baru ingat kalau hari pertama dimulai hari ini!" ucap Karin melihat jam diponselnya.

"Apa!?" Sasuke memandang sahabatnya tidak percaya.

"Yah, kalau mau menolak coba saja, pastinya rahasiamu akan kubongkar. Oh! Sepertinya kau harus mendapatkan kalung itu secepat mungkin, karena jika gagal maka aku juga akan menyebar luaskan rahasiamu keseluruh kampus!" Karin sibuk memainkan ponsel miliknya. Tidak dihiraukannya Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan mulut menganga tidak percaya.

"Engh..." Sasuke memijit pelipisnya, "Terserah kau saja."

Sasuke berdiri, berjalan mendekati meja bernomor tiga, tempat sang eksekutif muda tengah menikmati secangkir kopinya. Karin sendiri tidak terlalu peduli, baginya Uchiha bebas mencari cara mereka masing-masing.

"Hay!" Sasuke menyapa sang eksekutif muda saat mata pria itu tidak sengaja melihatnya.

"Hay," Naruto balas menyapa, ia tersenyum ramah.

Sasuke balas tersenyum, "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Sasuke, tangannya sibuk menggoyang kursi dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sasuke setelah mendudukan diri.

Sasuke tersenyum, dagunya ditopang kedua tangan yang tegak di atas siku. Matanya terus mengamati Naruto yang sedang meminum kopi sambil memainkan ponsel hitamnya.

"Kau terus melihat kelayar ponselmu? Apa kau tidak ingin melihat kearahku?"

Naruto berhenti menekan layar ponselnya, matanya beralih melihat Sasuke yang sedang menopang dagu dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke heran, kedua alisnya saling bertaut, "Kau, siapa?"

"Ah! Aku lupa, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Wanita tercantik dikampusku." Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tidak peduli dengan Naruto yang memandangnya bingung.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, eksekutif muda itu sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Hmm," Naruto memejamkan mata, "Uchiha ya, kau kenal Uchiha Itachi?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat, "Itachi adalah kenalanku."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan bentuk o.

Sasuke berdecak sebal, dengan cepat tangannya menyambar ponsel milik Naruto, membuat pemilik ponsel terkejut karenanya.

"Hey!"

"Ck! Ayolah jangan terlalu sibuk dengan ponselmu!"

Sasuke tersenyum sesaat, matanya fokus pada layar ponsel milik sang eksekutif. Bergerak kiri dan kanan, mata hitam kelamnya terus bergerak, mulutnya bergerak pelan, seperti merapalkan sesuatu.

Naruto mendesah berat, "Kenapa kau mengangguku? Aku hanya melihat berita sore hari, tidak ada yang menarik."

"Kupikir kau sedang berkirim pesan dengan kekasihmu..." ucap Sasuke memastikan.

Naruto menggaruk pipi kanannya, "Maaf saja, aku tidak memiliki kekasih." balas Naruto, tangan kanannya mengambil ponsel miliknya dari Sasuke.

"Kau tahukan kalau kebanyakan dari mereka mengunjungi cafe beast tail dengan kekasih mereka?" Sasuke memandang pengunjung cafe secara bergantian, "Kecuali yang disana itu!" desis Sasuke saat matanya melihat Karin.

"Yang disana mana?"

"Ck! Gunakan mata birumu itu dengan baik, itu disana!" Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk Karin.

Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke, "Hm, dia cantik bukan?" ucapnya setelah mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud sang Uchiha.

"Apa!?" Sasuke memandang tidak percaya kearahnya. "Kau gila!? Sudah jelas aku yang lebih cantik!" Sasuke memuji dirinya sendiri, membuat sang Namikaze menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Sstt..Uchiha, aku mempunyai sebuah rahasia besar," Naruto berbisik dengan kedua telapak tangan diletak dimasing-masing pipi.

Sang Uchiha terdiam sesaat, otaknya kini memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk mendapatkan kalung sang eksekutif muda dengan mudah.

Tersenyum sesaat, ia mendekatkan telinganya pada wajah sang Namikaze "Apa?"

Naruto memperhatikan orang sekelilingnya, merasa aman karena tidak dilihat oleh siapapun. Ia mengangguk lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sasuke.

"Aku, sedang kabur dari para wartawan yang ingin mewawancaraiku" bisiknya pelan.

Sasuke sendiri hanya memberi respon berupa anggukan, "Jadi itu adalah rahasia terbesarmu?" ucapnya, membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Hmm," Sasuke mengelus dagunya, sekilas senyuman licik muncul diwajah cantiknya.

'Kalau aku membeberkan rahasia sipirang ini, mungkin saja ia akan panik dan memohon padaku agar aku tidak membeberkannya. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, aku akan menjaga rahasianya dengan syarat bayaran kalung miliknya' kini otak sang Uchiha berpikir lancar, dirinya mengangguk puas saat merasa bahwa rencana miliknya akan berjalan lancar.

Naruto melihat jam yang berada ditangan kanannya, "Sudah jam 18:30," gumamnya pelan, tangannya mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari saku celana kemudian menaruhnya dimeja.

Sasuke memandang heran Naruto yang pergi keluar cafe tanpa mengucap salam perpisahan padanya. Matanya beralih melihat Karin yang tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Karin berjalan menuju meja nomor tiga, tempat Sasuke tengah terdiam. Ia menduduki kursi yang tadinya diduduki oleh Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Sasuke, tidak terima dengan perlakuan yang diberikan sang eksekutif.

Karin terkekeh pelan, tangannya sibuk menekan ponsel miliknya, "Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak mengeluh, lakukanlah dengan usaha maksimal."

"Kurang ajar kau!" desis Sasuke marah, "Aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti menyapa seseorang dengan mengatakan _'Hay!'_ , lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata, lalu mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengambil ponselnya," dia terdiam sesaat, mencoba mengatur nafasnya, "Dan, dan aku sangat tidak sudi untuk melakukan hal seperti ini! Itu semua kulakukan karena kau hanya memberi waktu selama tiga hari!" Sasuke berteriak marah, semua pengunjung terdiam melihatnya. Merasa diperhatikan banyak orang Karin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, sedangkan sang Uchiha tengah sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu panik, santai saja."

"Santai katamu!? Kurasa permainan truth or dear ini hanya menguntungkan pemain yang menang saja! Dan yang kalah dapat sialnya!" dalam satu tarikan nafas semua yang ada dipikarannya dilimpahkan begitu saja, tepat diwajah Karin.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, memancing pandangan heran dari Karin.

"Aku mau pergi," ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan yang belum sempat ditanyakan oleh Karin.

Melihat Sasuke yang berjalan keluar cafe dengan menghentakkan kaki, membuat Karin tersenyum sendiri.

"Semuanya akan jadi lebih menarik." gumam Karin pelan.

.

.

.

Kring! Kring!

Jam weeker biru yang terletak diatas meja belajar berbunyi keras, sebuah tangan keluar dari selimut, meraba-raba meja belajarnya. Mencoba mematikan alarm tanpa melihat.

Kring! Kring!

"Engh, sabar bodoh!" keluh seseorang dalam selimut.

Menghela nafas kasar, selimut dilempar kesembarang arah. Menampakan seorang pria pirang dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan.

Kring! Kring!

"Sial!" umpatnya kesal, dengan cepat tangannya menyambar jam weeker tersebut, mematikan alarm yang dipasang olehnya tadi malam. Dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan.

.

.

.

"Sial!" Naruto memukul-mukul tanah dengan koper hitam yang dibawanya, "Seharusnya aku datang lebih awal" ia menendang batu kecil yang ada disekitarnya.

Kini sang eksekutif muda, Namikaze Naruto telah sampai diperusahaan tempat ia bekerja, namun ia tidak langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam, dirinya malah bersembunyi dibelakang papan nama jalan yang bertuliskan Jl. Kurama.

Para wartawan tengah berkumpul didepan pintu utama, mereka menunggu seseorang yang akan mereka wawancarai pagi ini, karena kemarin sore yang diwawancari sedang tidak ada. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk datang pagi sekali, menunggu selama empat jam asalkan mereka mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan.

Naruto berdecak kesal, "Sial! Terserah mereka sajalah!" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Salah satu wartawan melihat kearahnya, sontak wartawan itu memekik senang membuat yang lainnya melihat kearahnya juga.

Mereka semua mendekat, membentuk lingkaran, mengepung sipirang agar tidak dapat lari.

"Tuan Namikaze, tolong jangan lari lagi,"

"Izinkan kami melakukan wawancara terhadap anda,"

"Tolong."

Naruto memejamkan matanya, ingin rasanya ia berteriak, tapi malu juga rasanya jika berteriak ditempat umum. "Oke, tapi cepat! Karena waktuku sangat padat."

Salah seorang wartawan memanggil rekannya, juru kamera.

"Sudah siap?" wartawan itu memastikan.

Juru kamera memberikan jempolnya, "Sudah!" balasnya dengan semangat.

Juru kamera beralih memandang Naruto, "Anda siap tuan Namikaze?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Siap!" ia memperbaiki letak dasinya yang sedikit tergeser.

"Kita mulai!" sahut juru kamera kepada para wartawan dan rekan-rekannya. Mereka mulai merekam, mikrofon berlogo stasiun tv mereka berikan kepada Naruto.

"Tuan Namikaze, bagaimana caranya anda bisa menjadi eksekutif sukses diusia yang sangat muda?" salah satu wartawan mulai memberi pertanyaan.

"Ehm...Menjadi eksekutif sukses diusia muda adalah hal yang mudah, asalkan kita sudah mengetahui kuncinya," jelas sipirang panjang lebar.

Para wartawan menyipitkan mata, menatapnya curiga.

"Kunci? Anda pakai kunci apa? Kunci rumah...atau kunci hatiku?"

"Kunci hati?" ulang Naruto sweetdropet.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala cepat, berusaha menyadarkan diri dari kegilaan. "Eee, bukan, bukan kunci hati. Tapi kunci dari kesuksesan."

"Bisa anda sebutkan, apa saja kunci dari kesuksesan yang anda gunakan tuan Namikaze?"

"Yah," Naruto menggaruk pipi kanannya, "Seperti, membuat target karier, meningkatkan kompetensi dan konsistensi..."

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuruni anak tangga, badannya terasa pegal karena tidak berhenti kerja. Bangun tidur, ia langsung membereskan kamar dan membantu ibunya didapur.

Ia mendekati Itachi yang tengah duduk disofa, si kakak keriputnya tampak fokus pada layar tv.

"Kau menonton apa Itachi?" sapa Sasuke mendudukan diri disamping Itachi.

Itachi menoleh, kemudian matanya fokus kembali pada layar tv, "Aku sedang melihat aksi temanku."

"Aksi temanmu..." beo Sasuke. Dirinya ikut fokus melihat layar tv.

"Itu..." Sasuke menajamkan penglihatannya.

 _'...Menjadi eksekutif sukses diusia muda adalah hal yang mudah, asalkan kita sudah mengetahui kuncinya,'_

"Namikaze.."

 _'Seperti, membuat target karier, meningkatkan kompetensi dan konsistensi dan harus mempunyai koneksi yang luas'_

"Namikaze Naruto!" pekik Sasuke sambil menendangi Itachi sekuat tenaga.

"Uwaah!"

Brukk!

Itachi terjatuh dari sofa dengan kepala yang menghantam lantai, ia merintih kesakitan memegangi hidungnya yang memerah.

"Kau gil–" ucap Itachi kembali mendudukan diri disofa.

"Itachi," Sasuke masih fokus pada layar tv.

"Apa?"

"Kau kenal diakan? Kalian satu perusahaankan? Kalau iya, beritahu aku dimana sipirang itu diwawancarai"

"Tap–"

"Sekarang!" potong Sasuke cepat, tidak terima kata tapi. Sepertinya nona Uchiha sedang tidak sabaran sekarang.

Itachi mendesah pasrah, "Dulu kau kuajak kekantor tidak mau, sekarang saat aku sedang istirahat, kau malah ingin kesana, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Itachi, memicingkan mata.

"Jawab saja cepat!" Sasuke mencekik dan menggoyang cepat leher Itachi.

"Iya, iya ampun! Di..aduh! Dijalan Kurama!" sebisa mungkin Itachi berbicara saat lehernya dicekik oleh tangan adik tersayangnya.

Secepat kilat Sasuke berlari keluar dari kediamannya, dirinya ingin secepat mungkin mendapatkan kalung sang eksekutif muda tersebut. Didalam hatinya ia berharap penuh pada tuhan, berharap kalau hari ini ia berhasil mendapatkan kalung tersebut.

.

.

.

"Jadi disini ya," Sasuke berdecak kagum melihat perusahaan yang dikelola oleh Itachi.

"Cih! Mana mungkin aku bisa masuk," keluhnya, menatap pintu utama dengan pandangan horor, "Terpaksa aku harus menunggunya disini" ia duduk bersandar pada dinding bercat putih dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat, tidak peduli tatapan orang lain yang menganggapnya orang gila atau pengemis.

'Ck! Sipirang itu lama sekali!' batinnya kesal, ia meluruskan kedua kakinya untuk melancarkan aliran darahnya disana.

Awalnya nona Uchiha itu tetap memasang ekspresi dingin dan tatapan yang tajam, dirinya sangat merasa percaya diri kalau eksekutif muda yang ditunggunya akan keluar sebentar lagi. Tapi setelah...

3 menit, kedua tangannya melempar batu disekitarnya kesembarang arah.

5 menit, mulai merasa gelisah.

10 menit, kepalanya mulai terasa gatal karena kepanasan. Dan terpaksa digaruknya sekencang mungkin.

20 menit, mulai berdoa karena yang ditunggu tidak datang juga.

30 menit, tangannya mulai menggaruk tembok bercat putih yang menjadi sandarannya. Dirinya tidak lagi berdoa kepada tuhan.

60 menit telah berlalu.

"AHHHH!" karena yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berteriak sekencang mungkin. Membuat para petugas yang sibuk bekerja keluar untuk melihat aksinya.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi! Ya ampun!" ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri, para petugas yang awalnya ingin menghentikannya, kini malah melangkah mundur karena takut dengan aksi gilanya.

"Ya ampun, ada keributan apa diluar?" salah seorang pekerja yang merasa terganggu keluar melihat dalang dari keributan.

Salah satu petugas menolehkan kepala dengan gerakan patah-patah, "It-itu tuan Garaa, dipintu utama ada...ada orang gila tuan!"

"Orang gila!" ulang Gaara memastikan, para petugas mengangguk bersamaan. "Ya sudah, biar aku yang mengurusnya," Gaara berjalan menuju tempat yang jadi pentas kegilaan dari sang Uchiha.

"Ahhh! Berikan aku kalung itu!" Sasuke menendang tembok berulang-ulang, para penduduk yang melihatnya ragu-ragu untuk berjalan didepannya.

"Orang gila! Tolong!"

"Tolong! Disini ada orang gila!"

Para penduduk kota yang merasa terganggu, berteriak lebay.

"Hah?! Orang gila katamu! Kemari kau! Biar kuhajar waja–"

"Pergilah dari sini," suara tegas nan dingin tiba-tiba menyapanya dari belakang, "Sekarang!" Sasuke telonjak kaget saat suara itu membentaknya. Bukannya pergi, ia malah menolehkan kepala untuk melihat sipemilik suara.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke memandang bingung kearah Gaara, kedua alisnya bertaut karena yang muncul bukanlah orang yang ditunggunya.

Gaara memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke dari atas kebawah lalu naik keatas lagi, ia mencoba menahan tawa saat melihat penampilan sang Uchiha yang terlihat berantakan "Namaku Sabaku Gaara, senang bertemu orang gila sepertimu" ucapnya, memperkenalkan diri.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kanannya, ia memperlihatkan kepalan tinjunya tepat didepan wajah Gaara, "Aku bukan orang gila, aku ini adalah kekasih dari eksekutif yang paling tampan sedunia. Namikaze Naruto, kau mengerti sekarang?" desisnya marah, Gaara terdiam mendengar penjelasan darinya.

"Bisa kau antarkan aku pa–"

"Uchiha, senang berjumpa denganmu lagi." Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke. Gaara tersenyum saat melihatnya. Sasuke sendiri, wajahnya malah pucat saat melihat orang yang ditunggunya.

"Hay!" Sasuke mencoba untuk basa-basi, tapi Naruto malah menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan membawanya pergi ntah kemana.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala pelan, "Dia Uchiha? Keluarga Itachikah?." gumam Gaara sembari melangkah masuk.

.

.

.

"Hey! Lepas, mau dibawa kemana aku?" Sasuke meronta-ronta, sulit untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Naruto.

Masih disekitar Jl. Kurama. Naruto membawa Sasuke ntah kemana, beberapa orang yang melihat mereka berpikir kalau Sasuke diculik, Sasuke yang berpura-pura mahal, ataupun yang lainnya.

"Hey! Lepas!" Sasuke mencoba memutar tangannya, namun hasilnya tetap sama, "Lepas atau akan kugunakan cara kasar!" sesaat Naruto tertawa karena mendengar ancaman dari bibir sang Uchiha.

"Memangnya cara kasar seperti apa yang akan kau gunakan?" Naruto melirik Sasuke sesaat, mata biru lautnya bertatapan dengan mata hitam kelam milik Sasuke. Meski sesaat, namun nona Uchiha itu terperangkap cukup lama dalam pesona dari Namikaze tersebut.

Sadar akan dirinya yang terus ditarik oleh Naruto, ia menampar pipi kanannya pelan. "Kau tidak percaya kalau aku akan menggunakan cara kasar?"

Naruto terkikik pelan mendengar nada ancaman dari Sasuke yang terdengar dibuat-buat. "Memangnya kau bisa apa?"

"Kau sepertinya terlalu meremehkan aku,"

"Tentu saja, aku tahu kau han–Ahkk! Hey! berhenti menggigiti tangan kananku!" Naruto berusaha menjauhkan kepala Sasuke, namun semakin kuat ia berusaha semakin kuat pula gigitan yang diberikan Sasuke pada tangannya.

"Emmhh, rasakan itu!" desis Sasuke kesal, masih mengigiti tangan tan milik eksekutif muda tersebut, membuat sipemilik tangan menahan tangis karena kesakitan.

Semua orang yang melihat kearah mereka berdua mencoba menganggap mereka angin yang telah berlalu, ingin rasanya mereka menolong Naruto, tapi takut melihat Sasuke yang ganas dengan penampilan yang berantakan.

"Oke, oke. Akan kulepas tanganmu dan kau lepas gigitanmu dari tanganku, oke?" Naruto mencoba memberi tawaran dengan cara baik.

Sasuke tersenyum puas dengan hasil dari perbuatannya, perlahan ia melepas gigitannya dari tangan kanan Naruto yang kini terdapat bekas gigitan yang tampak dalam, oh..jangan lupakan beberapa tetes air liur yang keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha.

Naruto memandang tangannya horor, "Ditanganku ada liurmu," ucapnya setengah sadar, "Apa?! Ditanganku ada air liurmu!" ia memekik keras setelah sadar sepenuhnya.

Sasuke tertawa keras melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang menurutnya sangatlah lucu.

"Ya ampun! Hey Uchiha jangan tertawa saja! Bersihkan liurmu ini!" Naruto menggoyang-goyang tangan kanannya didepan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala cepat, "Aku tidak akan mau membersihkan air busuk itu! Mau sih...tapi kau harus membayarnya dengan kalungmu!"

"Apa!? Kau gila ya? Meminta kalung ini sebagai bayarannya," Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk kalung emas yang melingkar dilehernya, Sasuke sendiri memberi respon berupa anggukan cepat. "Inikan air liur busukmu! Ayo bersihkan cepat!"

"Apa?! Air liurku tidak busuk!"

"Bodoh! Itu tidak terlalu penting, sudah. Ayo cepat bersihkan!"

"Tidak mau!" Sasuke bersikeras, ia memandang kearah lain dengan tangan bersidekap dada.

"Kau menjijikan akan lebih baik kau tidak mendekatiku."

'Gawat! Ini tidak boleh terjadi, ingin mendekat saja sulit rasanya. Aku tidak boleh gagal hanya karena setetes air liur!' pikir Sasuke panik.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, senyuman kemenangan muncul diwajahnya, "Kenapa diam? Kau merasa tersinggung Uchiha?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak," Sasuke melihat sekitarnya, "Kau mau tanganmu dibersihkan bukan? Kau bisa menggosokkan tanganmu pada pakaianku."

"Hah?" Naruto memandangnya bingung.

"Apanya yang hah?" kini mereka berdua saling berpandangan, bingung.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, guna menahan tawa, "Hahaha, kau aneh Uchiha. Harus kugosok dibagian mana tanganku? Dadamu?"

"Hah?! Bo-bodoh tentu saja dibahu!" Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk bahu kanannya, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, segera dilapnya tangan kanannya pada bahu Sasuke.

"Sudah," Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya, "Tapi sepertinya masih busuk!" teriak Naruto saat mengendus bau tangan kanannya.

"Yang tadi itu tidak gratis, bayar dengan kalungmu itu," ucap Sasuke, menunjuk-nunjuk kalung emas yang melingkari leher Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Tidak, aku tidak akan membayarnya dengan kalung. Bagaimana kalau kita beli pakaian baru untukmu?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah lain, "Aku tidak butuh itu, yang kubutuhkan hanya kalung itu," ucapnya lirih, "Kenapa kau mau buang waktu denganku? Kau tidak kerja apa?"

"Engh.." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Kerja sih..tapi tidak akan jadi masalah kalau ditinggal sebentar."

Sasuke berdecak sebal, "Berikan saja kalungmu! Aku tidak ingin pergi ke to–Eh maksudku aku mau membeli pakaian denganmu!" teriaknya bersemangat, tiba-tiba saja otak jeniusnya merancang sebuah rencana baru.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega, "Kita ketoko pakaian terdekat saja," kata Naruto, kemudian berjalan menuju toko yang tidak terlalu jauh dari hadapan mereka diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya kasar, wajahnya tampak sangat kesal. Sudah satu jam lamanya ia menunggu Sasuke yang berada didalam ruang ganti, namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung keluar juga.

Naruto berdecak sebal, ntah apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke sampai memakan waktu satu jam didalam ruang ganti.

Awalnya menunggu seseorang terasa biasa saja, lama-kelamaan rasa gelisah mulai datang karena yang ditunggu tidak kunjung keluar dari tadi.

"Hey! Kau bisa cepat tidak?!" teriak Naruto, tangannya sibuk menggoyang tirai pink yang menjadi pintu ruang ganti.

Sasuke keluar dengan santai, "Sudah!" ia tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Tidak dihiraukannya Naruto yang menatapnya horor dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"Jadi..selama satu jam didalam..kau hanya mengganti pakaianmu dengan kaos oblong hitam?" tanya Naruto memastikan, matanya dapat melihat jelas namun hati kecilnya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sasuke menganggukan kepala cepat.

"Satu jam didalam hanya mengganti pakaian dengan kaos oblong ya? Hmm, tampak mencurigakan.." Naruto memicingkan mata, "Apa jangan-jangan kau tadi melakukan..." ia tersenyum mesum.

"Hentikan senyuman dan pikiran mesummu itu!" Sasuke melotot sadis, tapi Naruto tetap tersenyum mesum.

"Hentikan. Senyum. Mesum. Itu." desis Sasuke, menekankan setiap perkataannya.

"Jangan-jangan, kau tadi mel–"

Plakk!

"Aw! Sakit." tamparan kuat menyadarkan Naruto dari ke-mesumannya, pipinya berubah menjadi warna merah dengan asap putih yang keluar disekitar pipinya.

"Rasanya sakit bukan?"

"I-iya,"

"Hm, baguslah." ucapnya cuek, tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan orang lain.

Kruyuk~

"Aku lapar~" Naruto memegangi perutnya yang kosong minta diisi.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, ia memilih untuk cuek dan pergi keluar dari toko baju. Naruto sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti dengan sifat cuek milik Sasuke, ia malah mengikuti wanita itu dari belakang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kerestoran?" tawar Naruto, masih memegangi perutnya.

"Restoran? Aku lebih suka masakan ibuku, dan juga. Mungkin akan leb–Eh maksudku ayo kita ke restoran!" Sasuke mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya dengan semangat yang tinggi, kini sebuah rencana kembali terlintas dipikirannya.

Naruto menggeleng kepala pelan, bingung dengan sifat Sasuke yang terus-terusan berubah setiap saat.

Sasuke menarik paksa tangan Naruto, "Ayo kita cari restoran terdekat!"

"Eh?"

Senyuman licik tampak diwajah cantik Sasuke, wanita berdarah Uchiha itu tampak benar-benar yakin dengan rencananya kali ini. Setelah berhasil membuat Naruto menunggunya selama satu jam sebagai bayaran penantian yang ia lakukan pagi tadi, sekarang ia yakin, akan mudah untuk mendapatkan kalung emas yang melingkar dileher eksekutif muda itu.

.

.

.

"Uchiha, kau kenapa?" Naruto bertanya, memandang Sasuke bingung. Daftar menu makanan diletaknya di atas meja.

Sasuke berdecih sebal, tidak dijawabnya pertanyaan pria pirang yang duduk dihadapannya. Membuat pria itu menatapnya dengan alis bertaut.

"Kau masih marah?"

"Ya," sahut Sasuke cepat.

"Ck! Kelakuanmu seperti anak kecil!"

"..."

Naruto menghela nafas kasar, "Hey, lihat ini. Saat ini, wajahmu terlihat seperti makanan berkuah yang ada didalam gambar ini" lanjutnya, menunjuk gambar pada kertas yang berisikan daftar makanan.

"Ini memalukan..." Sasuke berkata lirih.

"Apanya yang memalukan?"

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dan mulai berbicara, "Restoran ini sangat jauh dari toko baju yang kita kunjungi tadi dan kau memaksaku untuk pergi kemari hanya dengan jalan kaki. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menggunakan mobil? Apa setiap saat kau pergi kekantor tanpa mobil? Bagaimana mungkin eksekutif yang sukses diusia muda tidak mempunyai mobil?"

"Hey, hey. Tenang du–"

"Apa hal seperti ini tidak memalukan bagimu? Memaksa seorang wanita yang sangat cantik untuk terus berjalan hingga kakinya terasa pegal, bahkan kau tidak pantas untuk menjadi suamiku! Berikan kalungnya cepat!" dalam satu tarikan nafas, Sasuke mengeluarkan semua hasil pemikirannya.

"Uchiha, tenangkan dirimu." bisik Naruto pelan.

"Berikan kalung itu cepat." desisnya marah.

Seorang pelayan wanita datang membawa troller, diatasnya terdapat makanan yang sudah dipesan oleh Naruto sebelumnya.

"Silahkan, tuan dan nyonya. Ini ad–"

"CEPAT!"

"Ah! Iya ah! Anu cepat, cepot, cepat!" pelayan wanita itu terkejut, troller yang dibawanya ditendang ntah kemana, piring-piring yang berisi makanan terbang dan jatuh lalu pecah dilantai. Wajah dan pakaian mereka kotor karena kecipratan makanan.

Semua orang melihat mereka, sebagian ada yang merasa kasihan, dan sebagiannya lagi malah menertawakannya.

"Hahahahaha, sulap yang hebat kak!"

"Whoa! Itu eksekutif muda yang masuk tv tadi bukan? Wah! Hebat ya!"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari beberapa orang yang membahas dirinya.

"Hah?! Yang itu, cewek itu pakaiannya basah! Dadanya itu..."

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke kesal, ia melempar deathglare terbaiknya, namun tidak dipedulikan oleh semua orang yang ada disana.

"Yah," Naruto mendesah pasrah, "Kurasa ini hari sialku, tidak dapat makan, tapi harus tetap membayarnya." ia tersenyum ramah, mengambil uang dari saku celana dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

Sasuke terdiam, rasa bersalah menyelimuti dirinya saat melihat Naruto yang tetap tersenyum meskipun sudah basah kuyup.

"Dah! Uchiha." Naruto pergi keluar restoran, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiam diri.

Ntah apa yang harus dilakukannya. Haruskah ia meminta maaf atas semua yang telah diperbuatnya? Atau duduk diam dan membiarkan semua orang menertawainya?

"Mama, kenapa bibi itu diam saja? Kenapa tidak mengejar suaminya?"

Ah! pikirannya jernih kembali, otaknya berjalan lancar. Keputusan yang diambilnya adalah mengejar sipirang, kali ini bukan untuk mendapatkan kalung namun untuk meminta maaf.

Sasuke berdiri, menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari semua orang, keluar dari restoran. Dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari sipirang.

Untungnya yang dicari masih dekat dengan restoran tersebut, dengan cepat ia berlari dan berhenti tepat didepan sipirang yang memandangnya dengan alis bertaut.

"Naruto maafkan aku," Sasuke mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya, berharap kalau dirinya akan dimaafkan.

"Hah? Kenapa minta maaf, kau tidak salah kok," balas Naruto disertai cengiran khas miliknya.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, ada sedikit rasa sakit yang timbul dihatinya, "Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Yang tadi itu jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Semua adalah kemauanku, hari mulai gelap, sebaiknya kau pu–"

"Aku ikut denganmu," sahut Sasuke cepat, "Rumahku jauh dari sini, aku tidak mau jalan kaki untuk pulang kerumah." tambahnya, menjawab pertanyaan yang masih berada dibenak sang Namikaze.

"Jangan," Naruto melarang dengan nada sepelan mungkin.

"Aku ikut."

"Jangan,"

Merasa kesal karena permintaannya tidak dikabulkan, ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pada tanah yang tidak bersalah, "Aku ikut!"

"Jangan!"

"Pokoknya aku ikut!" teriak Sasuke kesal, tangan kanannya ditempelkannya pada perut Naruto.

"Janga–Adududuh, oke kau boleh iku–Aw!" Naruto merintih kesakitan saat perutnya dicubiti terus-menerus.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, dirinya merasa bangga karena keinginannya dikabulkan. Senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya, membuat Naruto terkagum akan pesonanya.

.

.

.

"Nah! Ini apartemenku." Naruto tersenyum senang, bangga dengan apartemen miliknya, setelah lama berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai juga.

"Hah..hah..kupikir apartemenmu dekat dari restoran, ternyata jauh juga," Sasuke bersandar pada tembok, kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, tangannya sibuk memutar kunci. "Nah, ayo masuk!" ia membuka pintu dengan lebar.

Sasuke tidak langsung masuk, ia malah mengurut kakinya yang mati rasa, "Tolong bantu aku, kakiku tidak bisa bergerak untuk sementara waktu."

Naruto menggaruk pipi kanannya, "Bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya polos.

Sasuke mengumpat kesal, ntah kenapa hari ini terasa berbeda baginya. Biasanya, ia akan memilih cuek dengan kebodohan orang disekitarnya, namun beda lagi dengan yang satu ini, ntah kenapa ia malah merasa kesal saat melihat wajah polos Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja!"

Naruto terkejut, kepalanya menoleh kiri dan kanan, melihat orang sekitarnya, "Sstt..jangan berisik, tetanggaku pemarah lho~" bisiknya pelan.

Naruto mengusap dagunya, ekspresi wajahnya menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Kau mau digendong ala bridal style? Eh! Lebih baik jangan deh, soalnya dadamu itu terlihat jelas dari pakaian basahmu itu dan mungkin saja akan terlihat lebih menonjol jika kugendong." Naruto berujar santai.

Wajah Sasuke memerah padam, telinganya mengeluarkan asap. Menurutnya, kata-kata Naruto barusan terdengar sangat vulgar.

"Wajahmu memerah? Kau malu ya?" Naruto memicingkan mata.

"Bo-bodoh! Mana mungkin aku malu!" sahut Sasuke cepat.

Naruto mengelus dagunya cepat, "Hmm..tampak mencurigakan." ia memicingkan matanya lagi.

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, belum pernah ia merasa dipermalukan seperti ini oleh seorang pria. Mungkin ini balasan untuk dirinya yang selalu mempermalukan pria yang berani menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Tenang saja Uchiha, kau akan kugendong dipung–Eh! Sebaiknya jangan, nanti dadamu malah menekan punggungku lagi."

Sasuke mengulum bibir bawahnya, keadaan wajah dan telinganya lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya. Adegan panas yang belum pernah dibayangkan olehnya kini terbayang-bayang.

"Aku tidak bisa mengangkatmu, sebaiknya kita tunggu disini sampai kakimu bisa bergerak lagi" lanjutnya, ikut duduk disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh kearah lain, malu bertatapan dengan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung tidur dikamar, tapi karena da–"

"Diam! Jangan membicarakan hal seperti itu lagi," teriak Sasuke sekuat tenaganya, "Kau mesum sekali tuan Namikaze." tambahnya.

Naruto melihat jam ditangan kanannya, "Sudah jam 20:47. Ck! Sebagian jam tidurku terambil karenamu." ucapnya kesal.

"Aku sudah bisa berdiri," ucapnya, sambil berdiri dan merilekskan tubuh. "Ayo masuk!"

"Ini apartemenku Uchiha, kenapa malah kau yang ngatur?"

"Sungguh? Apartemen ini asli milikmu?" tanya Sasuke, tangan asyik memainkan knop pintu.

"Apartemen ini asli kubeli sendiri Uchiha," Naruto melangkah masuk diikuti oleh Sasuke.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, "Sudah kau tutup pintunya?" Sasuke mengangguk cepat.

.

.

.

"Hoaam!" Naruto menguap lebar, tangannya sibuk memutar knop pintu kamarnya.

Cklek!

Sasuke berdecak kagum melihat kamar sang eksekutif yang sangat rapih, ia ingin melangkah masuk, namun segera ditahan oleh tangan Naruto. "Kenapa?" ia memandang bingung.

"Kau tidur diruang tamu saja Uchiha,"

Sasuke sweetdropet. "Dasar bodoh, kebanyakan pria yang tidur diruang tamu bukannya wanita!"

"Tapi, inikan rumahku."

Sasuke mendesah pasrah, mata hitam kelamnya menatap serius pada mata biru sang Namikaze "Aku tidak mau tidur disofa! Kalau kau juga tidak mau tidur disofa. Akan lebih baik kalau kita berdua tidur bersama!"

"Ap-apa?!" Naruto tekejut dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"Ck! Bodoh!" Sasuke menyelonong masuk, tanpa izin sipemilik ia langasung merebahkan diri diatas kasur.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pelan, lelah berdebat dengan Sasuke, ia memutuskan untuk tidur disamping wanita itu.

"Hey, Uchiha. Kau tidak takut tidur dengan pria yang baru saja kau kenal?"

"Hmmm, tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke enteng, matanya menatap langit-langit kamar.

Naruto terlonjak kaget, ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Sasuke "Bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini tidak jadi masalah bagimu? Apa kau sering tidur dengan pria lain?"

"Ap-apa kau bilang? Tentu saja tidak! Dasar bodoh!"

"Hahahaha, bercanda kok." Naruto menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. "Hey, Uchih–"

"Mulai sekarang panggil Sasuke saja," Sasuke mengubah posisi menghadap Naruto. Kini mereka saling berhadapan, "Aku adik dari Uchiha Itachi, salam kenal!" ucapnya dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

"AAPPUUAAA!" ekspresi wajah Naruto mendadak pucat 'Itachi, ampunilah aku kalau semisalnya aku berbuat dosa dengan adikmu~' pikirannya melayang ntah kemana.

"Naruto, apa aku boleh meminjam kalung milikmu?"

"Apa kalung ini terlihat menarik dimatamu? Sampai sekarangpun kau masih menginginkannya" Naruto memainkan kalungnya.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum sesaat, tangannya berusaha melepas kalungnya, "Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali memberikan kalung ini kepadamu. Sayangnya, ini bukan kalung milikku, ini adalah kalung ayahku yang diberikan oleh ibuku untuknya," Naruto meletakkan kalungnya diatas bantal yang digunakan oleh Sasuke, "Yah, sekarang mereka sudah tidak ada, tapi aku akan tetap menjaga apa yang mereka miliki semampuku." Naruto berucap lirih.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, kembali rasa bersalah merasuki dirinya. Tapi ia tahu, untuk keesokan harinya, semua akan menjadi lebih baik.

"Boleh kupinjam ponselmu?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto dengan alis yang dinaikkan sebelah.

"Rahasia!" balasnya disertai kedipan mata, membuat Naruto memandangnya dengan alis yang saling bertaut.

Naruto merongoh sakunya, mencari-cari ponselnya. "Ini," dengan cepat Sasuke menyambar ponsel yang diberikan Naruto.

"Hey,"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Boleh aku membaringkan kepalaku disampingmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah memelas.

Naruto mendesah pasrah, "Huft! Percuma saja kalau kubilang tidak kau pasti tetap akan memaksa"

"Berarti bolehkan?" Sasuke tersenyum lebar, Naruto menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Membuat nona Uchiha itu mendekat tanpa ragu, diletakkannya kalung tersebut tepat ditengah mereka berdua dan dengan cepat ia membuka aplikasi camera pada ponsel Naruto.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakuk–"

"Sudah, diam dan nikmati saja." sahut Sasuke cepat, tangannya bergerak mendorong kepala Naruto, membuat pipi mereka saling menempel. Sedangkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel dengan cepat mengambil gambar tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, sedangkan Naruto berdoa dalam diam, memohon agar dapat menahan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan cekatan tangan Sasuke menekan layar ponsel tersebut, senyuman tipis muncul diwajah cantiknya. Setelah selesai dengan ponsel tersebut, ia meletakkannya disamping bantal Naruto dan tidur disamping pria itu dengan santai tanpa rasa takut.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, matanya membulat horor. Mungkin dunia khayalnya akan rusak untuk sementara waktu karena wanita itu.

.

.

.

Karin merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur, kakinya menari-nari riang sambil sesekali bersenandung. Sebenarnya hatinya sangat mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu, namun biarlah. Dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

Drrt!

Nada dering yang digunakannya untuk sebuah notifikasi berbunyi keras, tangannya langsung mengambil ponselnya yang diletak diatas meja belajarnya.

Dilihatnya pada layar ponsel tersebut. terdapat sebuah tulisan 'Private Message (1)'. Alisnya bertaut bingung, siapa manusia yang masih aktif bermain sosial media dimalam hari begini?

Karena penasaran, jempolnya langsung menekan tanda notifikasi tersebut. Layar ponselnya otomatis membuka sendiri.

Matanya fokus melihat pesan yang bertuliskan nama seseorang, sedikit bergumam pelan saat tahu kalau Sasuke yang mengiriminya pesan dimalam hari. Matanya membola saat melihat pesan dari Sasuke, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sahabatnya itu mengiriminya gambar, disana terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling menempelkan pipi. Sasuke tampak senang dengan sebuah senyuman manis diwajahnya, ditengahnya terdapat sebuah kalung. Tidak lupa juga sahabatnya itu mengiriminya pesan _'Karin, kurasa permainan truth or dear ini menguntungkan semua pemain! Buktinya, aku bisa mendapatkan priaku beserta kalungnya hanya dalam waktu dua hari!'_

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Gambar ini, akan kuperlihatkan kepada ayah dan ibumu Sasuke!" desisnya disertai senyuman licik, "Dan untuk sepupu terbaikku, lebih baik kau bersiap-siap akan amarah Itachi."

 **~END~**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini cerita request dari kak Asia Tsuki Tenshi, summary-nya juga kak Asia Tsuki Tenshi yang buat. Kalau fic ini jelek jangan marah sama aku, marah sama kak As–Eh gak perlu marah XD, soalnya udah ditulis Don't Like? Don't Read!

maaf ya kak kalau ceritanya gak seperti yang dibayangkan, pairnya juga gak seperti yang diharapkan, soalnya info yang kakak kasih kurang detail dan membuat aku bingung ditengah cerita. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menambahkan apa yang kupikirkan.

Maaf juga karena pakaian atau penampilan character yang gak kujelaskan secara detail, soalnya pagi ini aku langsung ngetik ngebut.

Hp baru selesai diperbaiki, makanya lama selesainya cerita ini. Yah, rusak karena aku sering main sambil cas deh XD. Pisah dulu ya!

Salam RPGuT


End file.
